


It Could be Wrong, But it Should've Been Right

by Helloiamsilver



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dystopia, Homophobia, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Resistance" by Muse<br/>In a world where homosexuality is hated above all else, how can these two possibly express their love? Fate sometimes has a funny way of making the worst situations seem all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could be Wrong, But it Should've Been Right

“We can’t keep doing this. They’re gonna find us and then…” Kris tried to protest but Adam put a finger to his lips.  
“No, sh. No talking. No thinking. Just…Let me hold you,” Kris complied willingly. He melted against Adam’s warm solid body on the filthy sheets. This dark, empty building was their sanctuary. Kris felt himself being calmed by Adam’s presence but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. They would be found. Maybe not tonight, but eventually. Tonight could be their last night together for all he knew. They would be found and tried and, in the end, executed. Homosexuality was a capital crime in 2213. Especially if your father was the Grand Dictator of the city-state, Lost Angels. It was he who had taken control and it was he who had been most outspoken in his hatred of sexual “abnormalities”. If he knew what his son was doing right now…Kris shuddered. This wasn’t right. They shouldn’t have to do this in some dank, dirty building hidden in the worst corner of the city. Someone like Adam should be in the light. Kris felt the spike of guilt that he had already lowered Adam to this. How could he continue to destroy it? How could he continue to remove him from warmth and life? He remembered the day they’d first set eyes on each other…  
\-------------------------------------------  
When Adam first entered the Grand Dictator’s mansion, he was struck dumb with his mouth hanging wide open. It wasn’t because of the immaculate furnishings in the midst of the desolation that plagued the rest of Lost Angels. Nor was it the imposing figure of the Dictator himself. It was the man standing next to him.  
He was beautiful.  
Petite and adorable, he had sweet chocolate eyes that glowed with warmth. He was well built despite his stature and those pouty lips…What was Adam doing?  
He quickly closed his gaping mouth and tried to compose himself. It was dangerous to continue with that line of thought. Lines of thought just like those had gotten Adam in more trouble than he cared to admit. And he was standing right in front of the Grand Dictator himself! That was probably his son! That was the last person in the universe Adam should be allowing himself to feel lust for. Acting out his impulses in the dark corners of clubs might be bitterly tolerated but a move on the Dictator’s son would be the surest path to putting him six feet under. Adam had been trying so hard to repress these stupid unwanted feelings but one look at that pretty, pretty boy had wrenched them all bubbling to the surface.  
God, he was going to get shot one of these days. Adam tried to shake off the negative energy and focus on the task at hand. Meanwhile, trying extremely hard to not focus on the boy. He went to stand in front of the Dictator with his head bowed.  
“Hello sir. My name is Adam Lambert. I was told I was being hired to work here?” Adam asked him quietly. Dictator Allen nodded.  
“Yes, you are to tend to my son, Kris here’s rooms and keep them organized and clean. I have a booklet entailing all of your specific duties and the rules of this household which you shall be expected to follow exactly,” Adam nodded, but internally he was freaking out. Kris. He now knew his name was Kris. And Adam would have to tend to him. He could barely keep himself contained right now! How could he be composed if they were alone? In Kris’s rooms?  
It was almost like he was doing this to Adam on purpose. He kept shooting him these shy little glances up from under his lashes and biting that lower lip. Adam just hoped that he would get lucky and Kris never really spent too much time in his rooms anyway. Otherwise, those lips were going get him a bullet to the head.  
“Kris?” The Dictator gestured for him to lead Adam to wherever he was supposed to go Adam followed after and studiously tried not to let his eyes wander down Kris’s back.  
Adam wasn’t exactly too eager to be a house servant but he was between gigs at the moment. Actually he had been between gigs for years now. It seemed no one really had the money or the time these days to go see a show.  
So for now, he would take the opportunity he had to have a fairly nice roof over his head and a steady food supply. He would try his damndest not to let some boy ruin it. No matter how beautiful he may be.  
\--  
Kris stood submissively at his father’s side as he brought in the new house servants. A large group of the previous workers and cleaners had been found to have been behind a massive plot to assassinate the Grand Dictator. Even after executing the perpetrators, he had taken no chances firing the entire house and staff and replacing it. Allen did not risk his power for anything.  
The next man to come in, his father had said, would be in charge of Kris’s space within the house. Kris had always been a little uncomfortable with the house servants. He loved spending time in his rooms with his music and the thought that was always someone there, no matter how discreet, discomforted him.  
But, Kris could not bring himself to argue with his father. He had seen all too often the consequences of that mistake. Kris looked up at his new servant as he introduced himself. He quickly put his head back down again to avoid outright staring at him.  
He was beautiful.  
That was the only word Kris could find in his vocabulary to describe him. He was tall and broad with lush thick black hair and full lips. As when those lips opened, out came a pure, sensual voice. But most of all, it was his eyes. Those eyes were an icy blue that captivated his attention as they stared at him, even as Kris tried to look down and away. Kris wasn’t supposed to think that he was beautiful. Men did not think of other men as beautiful, his father had impressed this information into his head for as long as he could remember. But there it was. Kris thought this man was beautiful.  
Over the weeks, Kris found that he was intrigued by Adam like he had been intrigued by no other. He watched as he meandered around his room and organized his instruments and clothes. Kris had tried to help out more than once but Adam had stopped him, telling him in that lovely voice that this was Adam’s job. Kris let it go once he saw that soft smile on his face. He began to find that he didn’t mind having another body in his rooms nearly as much as he thought he would.  
Kris also frequently caught those blue eyes staring at him the way they had that first day. But every time he looked up, they dropped back down and he saw a slight blush creep up Adam’s cheeks. He had no idea what that meant, but he suddenly realized that he really wanted to find out.  
One day Kris was returning to his bed after a long day when he heard a soft melody echoing from his unnecessarily oversized closet. He followed the source of the voice and with a shock, realized that it was coming from Adam. Kris had thought Adam’s voice was lovely, but he had had no idea until this moment of its true beauty. He heard it fall and soar in a heartbreaking song that shivered its way through Kris’s whole body. He slowly opened the door to see Adam had paused in the middle of folding shirts, and was sitting in the corner with his eyes closed as the music poured out of his mouth.  
He looked up suddenly at the sound of the closet door closing. Kris saw a small glimmer of moisture glisten on Adam’s cheek.  
“That was beautiful. What’s wrong?” Kris asked, kneeling down in front of him. Adam dropped his eyes from Kris’s face and curled up even tighter.  
“I’m afraid, Kris,” His voice was hoarse.  
“Why”  
“Because I want to do something very, very stupid,” He turned his head even further away from Kris’s searching gaze.  
“What is it?” Adam finally looked back up at him, imploringly, his eyes pained.  
“I want to kiss you,” He breathed.

“But Adam, that’s sin! That’s crime! We can’t do that, it’s wrong!” That was what Kris should’ve said. But he didn’t. He couldn’t get the words past his lips.  
And so he stood perfectly still as Adam looked at him, pleading with those expressive blue eyes,  
“So badly…I want to kiss you SO badly. Kris…” Adam nearly moaned as he started to move forward, slowly. He gave Kris ample time to react. To pull away. But he didn’t move. He stayed put and allowed Adam to put his hands on either side of his face.  
At first, they just stared at each other, eyes desperately searching the other’s depths. Kris saw Adam’s gaze drop to his lips before those blue eyes shut and he brought his mouth to Kris’s. He felt a shudder go through his body as Adam lifted his face up to deepen the kiss, twining their tongues together.  
Kris knew what happened to people who did this kind of stuff. If you did this, you were killed and then you burned in hell. He knew that this was wrong. Completely wrong. But it felt, so, so…so RIGHT.  
So Kris let him do it. He let himself be dragged to the depths of hell by the lips of a beautiful man. It was so right.  
It was perfect.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Kris and Adam had found this dark hideaway several weeks after that first night. They discovered that they had been unable to hide their feelings. Every time they were near each other, they could feel the truth threatening to burst forth. It had gotten to the point that Kris’s father had begun to notice their closeness. Not so much as to make him notice what was going on, but enough to make him wary. It was then that they had found this building to use to act out their desires.  
Both of them steadily brought themselves back to the present and Kris let himself get lost in the feeling of Adam’s arms around his body. Despite the chilly surroundings, Adam seemed to radiate heat. Eventually though, he couldn’t escape the sword hanging over both of their heads. He turned to meet Adam’s face, pressing their naked bodies together.  
“We can't live like this Adam,” Kris whispered, “This can't last. They'll find us,” He saw Adam shaking his head and Kris put his hand across his cheek “You don't deserve to live like this,”  
“Neither do you but I think we're both selfish enough not to stop. I want you too badly” Adam murmured as he pulled Kris impossibly closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.  
“God, I want you too...” Kris began before shaking his head, “This is wrong. We shouldn’t be doing this…”  
“No!” Adam interrupted him firmly and he stopped kissing, “Stop thinking so much! Just feel,” His voice nearly broke in its desperation, “Tell me how it feels Kris. Tell me,” His words turned frantic as he attacked Kris’s jaw with his mouth and rubbed his hands down his chest, keeping up the steady chant of “tell me”.  
“Amazing,” Kris managed to pull the word out of his chest, “Perfect. Nothing better in the world,”  
“How can that be wrong?” Adam spoke directly into his ear as his lips traced around it and he let his hand trail even further down until he was gently rubbing over Kris’s cock.  
“I don't know Adam...” Kris’ voice dissolved into a moan.  
“Even if it is wrong you wouldn't stop would you?” Adam nipped at his ear.  
“I don't think I can,” Kris closed his eyes as Adam continued stroking him.  
“Never. I can't live without you Kris. I love you,” He whispered into the air, letting the words steep in the sound of Kris’s lust.  
“Love you...Adam...” Kris managed to mutter around his own gasps. Adam was relentless as he brought Kris towards his release. He writhed and panted into the gorgeous rhythm of Adam’s hand and let his arms wrap around his shoulders. Just as he was reaching that perfect moment when there was nothing left in his brain but pleasure, he managed to wrench open his eyes just once to look up at Adam’s beautiful face before they slammed shut again and he came.  
When Kris came back to himself, he was always amazed at the look of rapture on Adam’s face as it watched his. As if Kris was this precious thing. Kris knew the truth though. It was Adam who was precious. His pure energy was a gift brought to this world and Kris would never stop appreciating it. He only felt the fear that his own flaws would bring Adam harm. Adam always seemed to think it was the opposite.  
Kris sat up on his hands to watch as Adam cleaned off his hand and Kris’s belly with the edge of the dirty sheet. Once he was finished, Kris pushed himself up further with every intention of returning the sentiment, perhaps with his mouth, but Adam put his hands onto Kris’s shoulders to stop him.  
“I just need to ask you something first,” Kris gestured that he should continue.  
“You agree with me that the society we live in is absolutely wrong, don’t you? I mean, you don’t think that what we’re doing is ‘crime’? You want things to change just as much as I do right?” Kris paused for a moment as he tried to figure out why Adam would ask such a thing. Did he really think after all that they had been through that he still agreed with his father?  
“You think I don't see the devastation everywhere?” Kris asked “That I don't see the starvation and the rape and the drugs? Trust me. I would die to fix this world. I would die to make this a place where you could smile and kiss me whenever you wanted,” He looked up into Adam’s eyes, “I see people killed every day just for toeing over the line and I just-”  
“Mm...” Adam silenced him with his lips, pressing them into Kris’s mouth. Let out a soft sound of contentment as he moved to his neck, careful not to leave any marks that would be noticeable. Kris huffed at being interrupted.  
“Kissing can't make it better Adam” Adam looked up.  
“Yes it can,” Kris just stared at him, Think about what we’re doing. Maybe were not the ones holding the signs and plotting the overthrow but look at us!” He gestured to the way their bodies were beginning to intertwine, “We're breaking the biggest rule there is right under their noses! Is that not resisting? We're having our own rebellion. Completely over the line. And for what? Not freedom or justice. Love. We're resisting for love. That's our resistance. And it'll be love that frees us,” They stared into each other’s eyes as they let that beautiful though rest in their minds. Love. Freedom.  
Kris suddenly looked up with a furrowed brow.  
“Wait, I hear something,”  
“What?” Adam started to ask, but Kris held up his hand  
“Sh…Listen,” They sat silent for a moment, listening carefully for the echoing, repetitive noise that was coming in from the window. “I know that sound,”  
“What is it Kris?”  
“It’s the Special Force helicopters. My father’s Secret Police,” Kris answered.  
“But what are they doing here?” Adam asked. He had heard of the Secret Police, but so little was known about what they did. Secrecy and all.  
“Um, Kris? This is not exactly the best part of Lost Angels. A lot of bad stuff goes down here,”  
“Exactly. My father would never bother with his Special Force for the seedy stuff that goes down here. He mostly uses them for…” He trailed off and looked away, biting his lip.  
“For what Kris?” Adam demanded as he turned Kris’s face to meet his gaze. Kris’s eyes dropped to the floor.  
“Hunting down homosexual activity,”  
\--  
Adam’s face fell and his eyes narrowed in pain.  
“You think they’re here for us?”  
“I don’t know Adam!” Kris shouted as he scrambled around the room, pulling on clothes and tossing some to Adam, “But we have to go! Now!”  
“Wait, Kris!” Adam grabbed him and sat him back down on the bed, “Calm down!” He tried to get the words into Kris’s warm panicked eyes, “Now, let’s think about this. You told the Dictator you were going to that bar tonight correct?”  
“Yes! But what if he was getting suspicious? What if he went and checked? For all we know, he could’ve been spying on us for weeks!” Kris started to get back up and continue with his panicking.  
“If that’s the case, then do you really think it’s the best idea to come barging out the door while those helicopters are out there?” Adam asked as he tried to pull Kris back into his arms. Adam watched Kris slowly begin to return to a level of sanity, “Ok, so think about this rationally. How can we get out of here without being spotted?” Kris simply looked up at him and shook his head.  
“I don’t know,” Adam bit his lip as he thought. Suddenly, it came to him.  
“Wait, I’ve got an idea! An old friend of mine’s got a transport pod,”  
“Flying one?”  
“Yeah. She’s on our side when it comes to this society. She’ll be willing to help us,”  
“But won’t the helicopters see the pod? Even if it’s got camouflage tech, these are the Secret Police,” Adam could see Kris beginning to lose faith.  
“It’s got tracking tech too! She can detect where the helicopters are located and pull around to one these windows while they’re somewhere else. It’ll work Kris. It has to,” Adam didn’t even bother to think of the alternative. It WOULD work.  
“Ok, Adam. I trust you,” Adam just prayed that he wouldn’t end up betraying that trust. He pulled out his approved communications device and sent out an urgent message to Alisan. He used a simple code just in case their devices were being monitored. After that there was nothing he and Kris could do but huddle together and wait all the while the Secret Police’s helicopter blades kept up their steady threatening rhythm quietly in the distance.  
They had just begun to almost fall asleep when they heard a thump and a commotion going on downstairs. They both jumped up from the bed and looked at each other, both fearing the same thing. Adam slowly walked over to the door and quietly pulled it open a crack. He could hear the thundering voice loud and clear from the bottom of the tall stairwell.  
“We’ve searched almost every building in this neighborhood! Allen said they were somewhere around here! You take the basement! You take the second floor then go up! I’ll take the top floor then go down, they’ve gotta be here, those disgusting motherfuckers,” He emphasized his words with a powerful gunshot.  
Adam felt the cold chill go over his body. When he turned around he knew that Kris had heard every word. He was clutching his arms to his chest and biting his lip. Adam signed. He knew those god damned lips would bring nothing but trouble. But he just had to taste them didn’t he? He was too far gone into the passion and love to regret it now. He wanted Kris more than anything. The threat of death didn’t change that. He ran forward and pulled Kris in close, but it was Kris who grabbed Adam’s neck and dragged him into a ruthless, breath-stealing kiss that made the rest of the world fade to nothing. It was messy and rough with too much tongue and teeth but it was perfect. If they were going to end, they would end like this. Together.  
When they came back to the present situation, they were vividly aware of the thumping footsteps and shouting that they could hear coming up the stairs. But behind that, they could both almost make out the recognizable thrum of a transport pod, coming from just outside their window. They leaped up and, with hands linked, pulled open the curtain. Adam could see the shape of Alisan sitting into the driver’s seat.  
“What are you two waiting for!? Jump in!” She shouted around the sounds of the various helicopters. Kris had just managed to push the window open when the door to their room burst open and in stormed at least three members of the Secret Police, all heavily armed.  
Adam and Kris ducked to avoid the heavy gunshot fire as they leaped out the window. They just barely managed to avoid any injury. However once they were inside the pod, the helicopter attacks began raining down. Alisan deftly managed to lower the pod down, but just as it almost hit the ground, it took a devastating hit to the fuel tank.  
“Jump! Now!” She demanded as all three of them leaped out in a blaze of fire and tumbled to the ground. After they landed, they watched as the pod went through a small series of explosions and the helicopters sent more and more fire down, as if they were unsure if it was destroyed. Once they seemed satisfied with the destruction, they flew off back into the direction of the Special Force headquarters. Hopefully that meant they thought Kris and Adam were dead.  
“I’d ask you for some kind of payback for my pod, but I think we’ve got bigger problems to deal with right now,” Alisan said as they stared at the retreating helicopters.  
“Now, what are we going to do? We’re dead where we stand,” Kris turned to Adam and let him put his arms around him  
“Hide. Run. Leave Lost Angels. Anything,”  
“How do you two expect to leave Lost Angels? You know how well those borders are guarded!” Alisan said.  
Kris and Adam shared a look.  
“We’ll find a way,” Kris answered, twisting his fingers together with Adam’s. Adam looked back to him,  
“We’ll run forever if that’s what it takes. I’d run forever if it meant I could be with you,”


End file.
